Happy Birthday Near
by Lycanna
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Near et Mello a bien l'intention de lui faire passer une fête inoubliable... Fluff. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**-:- Happy Birthday Near -:-**

 **Auteur :** NellyParker

 **Langue d'origine :** Français

 **Résumé :** C'est l'anniversaire de Near et Mello a bien l'intention de lui faire passer une fête inoubliable...

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Fluff (General & Friendship)

 **Personnage :** Matt (10 ans et demi), Mello (10 ans et 8 mois), Near (8 ans et 11 mois^^)

 **Date :** 18 Août 2000

NdA : Petit two-shots pour l'anniversaire de Near, je mettrai la deuxième partie en ligne le 24 au soir.

* * *

C'était un soir d'été ordinaire à la Wammy's House, Matt jouait à sa toute nouvelle PlayStation One qu'il avait réussi a obtenir avant la date officielle de sortie en Europe. Mello squattait la chambre du geek comme à son habitude. Le blond caractériel avait les yeux plissé et mordait de temps à autres dans une barre chocolatée au goût presque amer. Mello avait un plan, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel en soi, c'était même très fréquent de le voir réfléchir à une nouvelle façon de battre ou d'humilier Near selon l'humeur du jour.

Ce qui préoccupait Matt, c'est que l'anniversaire du petit albinos se rapprochait dangereusement, et son meilleur ami n'avait toujours pas évoqué d'idées tordues destinées à pourrir la vie de son rival. Le rouquin avait d'ailleurs laissé tomber ses jeux sans que Mello s'en aperçoivent. Ce dernier était visiblement trop absorbé par ses pensées machiavéliques pour se soucier du monde extérieur.

\- Mello.

Le ton était ferme, presque menaçant. L'interpelé répondit par un regard noir, il n'aimait pas être dérangé en pleine réflexion.

\- Tu sais que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Near ?

Mello haussa un sourcil.

\- J'aimerais que tu le laisse respirer pour une f-

-Si n'as rien d'intéressant à me dire Matt, tu peux retourner jouer, coupa froidement Mello.

Matt s'énervait rarement, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il allait jusqu'au bout. Mello allait trop loin et il fallait que ça s'arrête avant qu'il y ait un accident. Le geek saisit brusquement la barre chocolatée, captant ainsi toute l'attention de son propriétaire.

\- Depuis tu es arrivé ici, Mello, tu fais de sa vie un véritable enfer et quand c'est son anniversaire, tu lui prépares un de tes putain de plans foireux à la con, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il a pas le droit vivre. La première année, tu lui as crié dessus toute la journée, mais comme c'était pas suffisant, quand il a eu six ans, tu lui as cassé son robot préféré.

\- Comment tu sais que c'était son robot préféré, rétorqua Mello. De toute façon, il est incapable d'aimer quoi que ce soit.

\- Si tu l'avais regardé un petit peu plus attentivement, tu saurais que c'était son préféré et que tu lui as fait beaucoup de peine ce jour là.

Mello leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien. Matt en profita pour continuer.

\- L'année suivante tu l'as humilié devant tout le monde en expliquant bien en détails pourquoi tu le détestes autant. Mais comme ce n'était toujours pas assez bien pour le grand Mello, tu as décider de faire de sa chambre un champ de bataille pour le jour de ses huit ans. Et je n'ai même pas parlé de ce que tu lui as fait subir l'année dernière.

Mello baissa les yeux, les paroles du roux commençaient le faire douter du bien fondé de toutes ces histoires.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris. Pas besoin d'en rajouter, capitula le blond.

Malheureusement, Matt était vraiment de mauvaise humeur et il était loin d'en avoir terminé avec le blond.

\- Je crois au contraire que tu as besoin de te remettre un peu question. Je suis désolé, mais c'est pas normal du tout de balancer un seau d'eau froide sur quelqu'un et ensuite de l'enfermer dehors pour que sa peau brûle à cause de la réverbération.

Mello se mordit la lèvre, il était peut-être allé un peu loin sur ce coup là.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose de décent pour une fois ? Ou alors tu comptes trouver pire que l'année dernière ? Qui sait, tu vas peut-être réussir à le briser un jour. Mais ce jour là Mello, je n'aurais plus aucun respect pour toi.

La dernière phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Pour la première fois, le blond n'était plus sûr de rien. Il lança un regard confus à son ami avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de prendre un peu de recul, par rapport à Near, par rapport à Matt. Plus rien n'était clair dans l'esprit de Mello, il commençait même à penser que Near ne méritait pas ça. Peut-être que Matt avait raison après tout.

Une idée surprenante germa alors dans l'esprit tortueux du blond, il devait trouver un moyen de se racheter auprès de Near.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Nelly


	2. Chapter 2

**-:- Happy Birthday Near -:-**

 **Auteur :** NellyParker

 **Langue d'origine :** Français

 **Résumé :** C'est l'anniversaire de Near et Mello a bien l'intention de lui faire passer une fête inoubliable...

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Fluff (General & Friendship)

 **Personnage :** Matt (10 ans et demi), Mello (10 ans et 8 mois), Near (9 ans ^^)

 **Date :** 24 Août 2000

 **Disclaimer :** L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Gilbert Schaffhauser (gilbert68).

* * *

Happy Birthday Near 2

Date 24 aout 2000

\- Near.

...

\- Réveilles-toi.

Le petit albinos ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mello qui lui souriait gentiment. Une expression de confusion totale était clairement lisible dans les grands yeux gris habituellement ... confiants de Near. Son esprit était incapable de lui fournir une explication rationnelle quant à l'attitude apparemment bienveillante du blond.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveiller, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer, dit Mello d'une voix douce.

Near hésita un moment, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méfiant, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais en même temps, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que Mello était sincère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux me montrer Mello ? demanda prudemment le plus jeune.

\- Je cherche pas à te piéger, c'est promis, assura Mello.

Le petit albinos soupira, puis il se laissa guider par le blond jusque devant la porte de la salle commune. Mello lui fit signe d'entrer et Near obtempéra sans broncher.

\- SURPRISE !

Near découvrit à sa grande stupéfaction que Mello avait réussi à mobiliser tout l'orphelinat pour son anniversaire, il y avait même une banderole avec écrit "Happy Birthday Near" accrochée au plafond. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, le petit albinos avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, certains élève (Matt, Linda et Mello) avaient pensé à lui faire des cadeaux.

Matt lui avait dégotté un nouveau robot rouge flamboyant, Linda avait préparé un casse-tête particulièrement complexe dont le design était digne d'un oeuvre d'art, et Mello lui offrit un magnifique puzzle de 6 000 pièce qui représentait un loup arctique.

Lorsque la salle redevient calme, Mello s'approcha de Near en arborant un air grave.

\- Near, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, c'était complètement injustifié, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ça. La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais eu de véritable raison de te détester. Tu as toujours su me ménager mais moi je n'ai fait qu'essayer de te briser. J'ai beaucoup repensé à tout ce que je t'ai fait ces derniers jours, et plus je réfléchissait, plus le remord me rongeait. Je me sens vraiment mal d'avoir été si dur avec toi, mais je comprendrais tout fait si tu décidait de ne pas me pardonner.

Near en avait les larmes aux yeux, le jour où Mello s'excuserait avait toujours été bien au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Sans un mot le petit albinos vint se blottir dans les bras du blond.

\- Hé Blondie, lança Matt. On dirait que tu as gagné finalement, tu as réussis à le faire pleurer.

La remarque du roux fit rire tout le monde même Near et Mello, ce qui eu pour effet de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère. La journée se poursuivit dans une bonne ambiance, et pendant quelques heures, les petits génies redevinrent les enfant innocent qu'ils auraient pu être.

 **-:-**

À partir de ce jour, Mello et Near devinrent inséparables, on les voyait souvent en compagnie de Matt et de Linda. Les quatre amis discutaient et riaient ensemble dès qu'il en avaient l'occasion. Leur amitié était profonde et dura jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

Nelly


End file.
